Entendimos todo mal
by Chiharu Enomoto
Summary: Loki sabía que al rubio príncipe todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender para asumir el trono de Asgard. También estaba consciente de que no debía de tener tales pensamientos ante alguien que ostentaba su misma sangre pero, ¿qué más podía creer, si su joven hijo cada día era más apático que el anterior? [Thorki, M, AU]


**ENTENDIMOS TODO MAL**

**NOTA. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Sé que está demasiado adelantado pero sé que no me va a dar tiempo de publicarlo entre semana. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mi beta **_**reader**_** Kimiyu por ayudarme a corregir este **_**one-shot**_**. Sin más los dejo con esta mini historia de mi OTP.**

…

Capítulo Único

Recorrió con pasos apresurados los amplios pasillos que atravesaban todo el palacio, con dirección al ala norte.

Al fin, se detuvo frente a dos gruesas columnas de granito que eran custodiadas cada una por un guerrero, esto debido a la importancia que estas tenían al indicar la entrada a la antesala del salón donde se llevaban siempre a cabo las juntas administrativas.

Ambos guardias, vestidos con su tradicional traje compuesto por una coraza de bronce y pantalones de cuero, se miraron entre ellos como si del otro esperaran obtener una respuesta concreta sobre qué hacer cuando diera un paso más hacia el recinto.

Al parecer llegaron a una conclusión única puesto que para cuándo él hizo amago de seguir su camino, estos golpearon dos veces el suelo con sus lanzas y se colocaron en posición de saludo, sin que por ello dejaran de estar en guardia.

—Su alteza —dijo el más musculoso de los dos, sin verlo a los ojos, como dictaba las costumbres ancestrales de un soldado raso—, el rey dio órdenes de no interrumpir su reunión pues debe revisar los reportes de cada comarca…

—¿Crees que no estoy consciente de que pronto será día de cosecha? El asunto que tengo que atender con nuestro soberano es urgente; además de que estoy seguro de que tal restricción no se aplica a mi persona.

Sin más que le pudiera argumentar, aquel hombre que había tenido casi la osadía de negarle algo, dio media vuelta y no sin antes destinarle una reverencia, se dirigió rumbo a la sala donde sabía estaba teniendo lugar aquella reunión de Estado.

Sus orbes verdes se iluminaron con un tinte de burla al escuchar cómo el heraldo anunciaba su título y su nombre, mientras él pasaba a un lado del guerrero que ya regresaba a ocupar su puesto.

Otros guardias se ocuparon de abrirle la puerta y fue entonces que se encontró ante aquella gran mesa ovalada, rodeada, como siempre, por los doce embajadores de Asgard, que al verlo se pusieron de pie e hicieron una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

—Retírense.

Todos acataron la orden sin rechistar y él sólo se quedó en su lugar, viendo al único hombre que había permanecido sentado sobre aquella descomunal silla adornada con toda clase de ornamentaciones intrincadas en oro, las cuales se encargaban de realzar su rango.

Por fin, el rubio subió la vista de los papeles que lo ocupaban y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que conocía de sobra y que aun así lo seguía poniendo como un adolescente con el corazón desbocado. Uno que ya tenía siglos que no era.

—¿Qué sucede, amor mío? Es raro que interrumpas algo que podría traer serias repercusiones para el reino —le gruñó, sin dejar su actitud jovial, con una ceja levantada.

—Y no lo es para ti el despachar a toda una comitiva con cualquier pretexto que tengas a la mano, mi rey.

—Me encanta cuando me dices así.

Para el momento en el que había terminado la oración, el monarca ya se había levantado de su asiento y llegado junto a su esposo para abrazarlo, a la vez que le dejaba un par de besos en el cuello, con lo cual sus intenciones se hacían claras.

—Basta —le dijo riendo por las cosquillas que tal acción le provocaba—, no debemos hacer esto aquí…

—La semana pasada bien que lo disfrutaste. —Sintió cómo Thor sonreía contra su piel raspándosela en el proceso, con su barba.

—Eres un bruto —bromeó Loki, apartándose de él de un empujón y recobrándose en el acto.

Suspiró. No sabía cómo decirle a Thor aquello que lo había estado atormentando hacía más de dos semanas y que en un principio había decidido callar. Al final se había percatado de que aquello era tanto o más importante que finiquitar los Tratados Universales que el reino había estado gestionando durante aquel último lustro.

No estaba seguro de qué le estaba pasando a su hijo. Desde que había comenzado la pubertad había cambiado su comportamiento de una manera tan radical para con él, que ya no sabía si era cosa de la edad o si él había hecho algo que lo hiciera apartarse más y más de su _dam_ o de su _mami_ como él solía llamarlo.

Pero aquello no había sido tan malo como la mirada hostil que había estado dirigiéndole durante aquellos días. Pareciera que por ratos lo odiaba y por otros le inspiraba alguna clase de incertidumbre o temor que no tenía ni idea de dónde provenían.

Su esposo lo miró con semblante serio, imitando el suyo propio, sólo que en él, el pelo corto y el parche en el ojo lo hacían ver como si estuviera a punto de aniquilar a alguien.

Titubeó. La cuestión con Thor era que este no tenía mucho material con el que pudiera diferenciar un antes y un después en su relación con su hijo porque, como cualquier otro soberano antes que él, incluido Odín, había relegado la tarea de criar a sus vástagos a su consorte.

No es que juzgara a su esposo ni mucho menos, ya que había sido el mismo Loki quien lo empujara a tomar la decisión de enfocarse más en las tareas relativas a su pueblo que a las de su familia.

Quizás era eso lo que había supuesto el gran error que, Loki creía, estaban pagando ahora con su bebé.

—Es sobre Vali. —Thor resopló, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien entre su esposo e hijo—. Creo que algo lo ha estado…, no sé. Es que últimamente él se comporta…

—Como un cretino. —Completó Thor por él.

—Por supuesto que no —declaró rápidamente su consorte.

Tal vez su hijo no fuera el niño mejor portado del mundo, pero sin duda no era un cretino. Y por supuesto que ni al propio rey, que también era su cónyuge, le permitiría hablar así de su retoño.

—¡Guardias! —Bramó Thor y en seguida ante él estaba un guerrero joven y pelirrojo— Convoca a mi hijo ante mí. No me importa hasta dónde tengas que ir pero traerlo aquí lo más pronto posible. —ordenó sin un ápice de expresividad y sin otro tono que no fuera calmo.

Aún así nadie jamás se atrevería a retarlo por la firmeza que le imprimía a sus palabras y por su obvia posición de rey.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho cuál es el problema —soltó enojado cuando se quedaron solos en el recinto.

—No hace falta. Puede que no pase tanto tiempo como tú con él enseñándole magia u otras cosas, pero no soy idiota como para no ver la tensión que impera entre ustedes durante las comidas.

Una ceja de cabellos negros se alzó en el semblante de Loki. Siempre creyó que Thor no se daba cuenta de nada y que era por eso que siempre se la pasaba bromeando en la comida.

Su hijo tenía el carácter de Loki, a pesar de tener los rasgos del mayor. Era por eso que no era extraño el que él siempre fuera el único que hiciera escándalo en la mesa, a excepción de cuando Frigga se les unía y su vástago se ponía a platicar con ella. Pareciera de hecho, que al único al que le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo en sí era a Loki.

Tampoco es que supiera a ciencia cierta qué estaba provocando todo aquello, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue esconder su cara en el pecho de su marido, quien sin cuestionar nada, sólo acertó a envolverlo en sus brazos y a susurrarle palabras de amor.

Así era con ellos. Si bien la llama de la pasión todavía seguía viva y latente, los siglos que habían permanecido juntos les habían mostrado otra clase de cercanía distinta a la del placer carnal y los impulsos románticos.

De alguna manera acabaron agarrados de la mano y dirigiéndose al jardín privado que el rey había mandado a hacer exclusivamente para su consorte, hacía lagunas décadas como regalo de aniversario de bodas.

Fue Thor quien comenzó a empujarlo de manera cariñosa hacia un lado y Loki quien lo secundó, acabando ambos atacados de la risa mientras recorrían los caminos empedrados, que gracias a la magia del hechicero, siempre estaban rodeados por flores con diferentes tonalidades de colores y olores.

Lo práctico de aquel sitio era que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la oficina principal de gobierno, en donde trabajaba el Dios del Trueno.

—Te amo —declaró Thor salido de la nada, una vez que ambos estaban sentados sobre una banca de madera, a un costado de la vereda.

—Y yo a ti. —Le sonrió Loki, acariciando una de las mejillas raposas de su esposo.

Por supuesto que habían tenido problemas a mediados del siglo antepasado, como cualquier pareja. Todo por las tontas inseguridades de Loki, unas que su cónyuge le había demostrado, eran infundadas.

Sin embargo, pese a que aquel sentimiento había disminuido dentro del corazón del hechicero, era precisamente por este que actualmente volvía a estar tan preocupado y no sólo por su hijo, debía admitir, sino por la relación que tenía la presente actitud arisca e irresponsable de este con la forma en que el propio Dios del Engaño podía llegar a disminuir ante los ojos de su pareja, como una buena madre.

Tenía miedo de que su vástago no cumpliera con las altas expectativas que el pueblo, los nobles y los mandatarios de las comarcas, les conferían siempre a los príncipes de Asgard. Pero sobre todo, temía que no cumpliera las del Padre de Todo, quien en ese momento era Thor.

Sabía lo que era eso. Lo había vivido en carne propia durante muchos años, siendo comparado con el que, en aquel momento, pensaba era su hermano. Su perfecto y rubio hermano que una vez había creído odiar pero que al final de los tiempos había acabado por convertirse en su consorte y en el más fabuloso de los reyes.

Pero para eso ambos habían tenido que pasar por miles de infortunios en el camino, que los terminarían forjando, a uno como un hombre sabio y lleno de virtudes, y al otro con la inteligencia e implacabilidad necesaria para gobernar un reino.

Sin embargo, como siempre les habían dicho sus tutores y como gracias a un giro del destino en el que ambos acabaron enamorándose, no tuvieron que acatar: el ser monarca no dependía más que de tener las aptitudes adecuadas para el puesto, cosa que sería juzgada por el anterior Padre de Todo, a quien siempre se le daba a elegir entre sus hijos.

Y he ahí donde se encontraba la problemática de todo aquello. Loki era un jotün enano, lo que lo hacía un nulo candidato para concebir suficientes vástagos para Asgard, al contrario de los de su raza, quienes ahora sabían, eran capaces de concebir tan fácilmente como de hacer nevar.

Como consecuencia de lo anterior, Thor no podía elegir entre sus hijos porque aunque lo habían intentado, los milagros sólo ocurrían una vez y era así como Loki únicamente había quedado preñado de Vali en el milenio que llevaban casados.

Sabía que era egoísta pensarlo, pero tenía miedo de que su adorado Vali no fuera el rey que tanto anhelaba la ciudadanía, por tal razón se había empeñado en ilustrarlo en todos los campos posibles que un monarca necesitaba experimentar.

En cada materia su hijo había sido el mejor y más destacado alumno que hubiera querido tener. La palabra orgullo no era lo suficientemente grande para englobar todo lo que sentía por tal hecho. Fue eso, lo que al final lo había impulsado a enseñarle magia, yéndose todo en picada a penas comenzaran.

Después todo había vuelto a estar bien, puesto que con trabajo duro y esfuerzo, su hijo había alcanzado un nivel aceptable en ello, aunque no todo el que él hubiera querido. Aun así, no dejó de estar feliz con los avances de Vali.

Las cosas habían seguido en relativa calma hasta que su niño había cumplido la mayoría de edad, la cual en Asgard marcaba el inicio de la adolescencia, y aquello por lo que había trabajado por tener con su hijo durante todas aquellas décadas se desplomó sin razón aparente.

—Tal vez deberíamos suspender su entrenamiento militar por un tiempo.

Su esposo lo volteó a ver sorprendido, claro que no iba a hacer eso y se lo hizo saber alzando una ceja mientras apretaba los labios. No iba a quitar a su hijo de las filas del reino, no cuando aquel aprendizaje era tan importante como todos los que se aprendían en palacio.

Hubo una batalla de miradas entre ellos, hasta que decidieron que aquello debía terminar y sólo bajaron la vista al suelo.

—No es tu culpa Loki. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que quiero dejarte porque no puedes tener más bebés, ni que te acuso por cómo actúa Vali. —Empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras el otro cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer.

—Creo que quizá sea el entrenamiento el que está afectando a Vali de esta manera. Ya tiene suficiente musculatura y fuerza, podría dejarlo.

—Amor, sabes que no puedo permitirlo. Es en esta etapa de su vida en específico que averiguará de qué es Dios. No puede ser el Dios de nada, ¿no crees?

Su razonamiento era lógico, ciertamente no podía argumentar contra él, lo cual no mitigaba su preocupación, simplemente la acrecentaba.

…

Un soldado había llegado en su busca cuando apenas estaba acabando el calentamiento.

Claro que sabía que en algún punto sus padres lo requerirían en el gran salón del trono, pero lo había retrasado lo más que podía pues aún no se sentía preparado para ello. En especial con su _sire_ presente.

Con su _dam_ sabía a qué atenerse, pero con su padre nunca tenía esa seguridad. Siendo ese el tipo de relación que imperaba entre ellos: impersonal y formal. Pero ya no le molestaba aquello, no después de tantos años y tantos avances fallidos por quitar eso, de su parte.

Avanzó rápidamente hacía donde se le había indicado pero antes de eso, decidió detenerse en su lugar favorito del mundo: la biblioteca privada de la Reina Madre. En sí, los libros no eran lo que había entrado buscando, si bien tales eran su punto débil al igual que el de su _dam_, sino a su querida y sabia abuela.

Aquella mujer a la que admiraba y apreciaba por ser el ser más humano que había entre su familia. La única que escuchaba y no ordenaba, que amaba y no pedía nada a cambio. A la que más miedo le daba perder.

—Te ves muy tenso mi amor, ¿qué sucede?

Su abuela estaba sentada en una de las dos mesas de la biblioteca con un libro sobre esta, y con la cara levantada hacia él. Su quijada estaba sobre la mano que tenía apoyada en la madera de la que estaba hecha el utensilio, lo que la hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que sus canas que salpicaban su pelo rubio, revelaban.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo decirles.

—Ah, así que ya te han llamado para dialogar. —Su sonrisa se apagó, pero no así su actitud amable y considerada para con él—. Sí que se han tardado demasiado, diría yo. Ay esos hijos míos, son buenos resolviendo problemas de hambrunas y escasez, pero no para los que tienen que ver con su entorno próximo.

—No _quiero_ decirles. No aún.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente al muchacho, quien ya era unos centímetros más alto que ella, para abrazarlo y así poder reconfortarlo. Siempre que lo hacía, aquel niño se ponía tan tenso que era así como recordaba que ese no era Thor, a pesar de tener todo su semblante; a excepción de los ojos verdes, claro.

Tal vez sus hijos pudieran corregir sus errores si tomaban la oportunidad que su vástago estaba por ofrecerles, una más que sabía que llegaría de la mano de lo que este esencialmente tenía que contarles.

—Cariño, no va a pasar nada.

—Eso aún no lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que pasará con nosotros.

—Tú seguirás siendo el mismo para mí siempre, ya te lo dije. Eres perfecto tal y como eres y tus padres lo saben —le dijo, besando su frente para amortiguar la angustia que sabía que había en él, aunque su nieto no lo revelara en ningún gesto de su rostro.

De verdad que aquel niño era hijo de Loki.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato más?

Frigga sonrió y lo guió a otra sala más abierta y con menos eco para que pudieran practicar algo de magia juntos como antaño ella hiciera con su _dam_, a quien también había educado como su descendiente.

…

No sabían cómo habían acabado sobre la hierba besándose, pero allí estaban. Tan cómodos y felices que no podían parar de morder sus labios en ese tonto juego que habían acabado inventando cuando muy recientemente contrajeran nupcias.

Thor no podía estar más contento de cómo lo estaba en ese instante. Adoraba a su consorte como sabía ningún otro soberano de los nueve reinos hacía con el suyo, excepto quizá su padre, que ya tenía un milenio que yacía dormido en un profundo sueño del que esperaban, un poco en vano, despertara pronto.

Sus manos se movieron sobre el traje entallado que su esposo portaba, desatando cintas y desabotonando otras partes del mismo que requerían ese proceso. Loki estaba en las mismas, sólo que él tenía la ventaja de tener magia, la cual le permitiría en cualquier rato realizar tal acción con sólo tronar los dedos, así que no se preocupaba mucho por hacerlo rápido.

Al rubio le encantaba palpar cada recoveco del cuerpo del otro cuando hacían el amor, cuando follaban era otra cosa, pero cuando hacían el amor adoraba realizar tal acción.

Cuando tuvo por fin, la piel desnuda de su amado a su alcance no hizo más que besar y lamer, repartiendo un par de mordidas por el camino. Aquello lo llenaba del éxtasis propio de la penetración, sobre todo cuando su cónyuge comenzaba a gemir y a pedir por más, como en ese instante.

Un chasquido rompió la sesión de jadeos susurrados por parte del menor y dio paso a uno de gruñidos por parte del rubio, quien se había quedado ya sin ninguna prenda.

Loki había rodado hasta quedar encima de Thor para comenzar a morderle la clavícula, un fetiche que tenía con el mayor y que este concebía como la cosa más sexy del mundo.

Después pasó a besar las manos con las que el rubio había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello, cuando el hechicero cumplía su ardua tarea de llenar de chupetones aquel lugar en el que estaba trabajando, y metió uno de sus cuadrados y largos dígitos en su boca.

A Thor casi le dio un paro cardíaco. Le gustaba muchísimo la forma en que su marido enroscaba su lengua alrededor de su índice, como simulando que le estaba aplicando una flagelación.

Se dejó de juegos y lo tomo de la cara para volver a besarlo, acción que duró muchísimo más de lo que pensaron en un principio y por lo que ambos acabaron riéndose dentro de la boca del otro.

Un hilo de saliva remarcó el camino que separaba su cavidad de la del otro. Y rápido, ambos tenían baba escurriendo de sus comisuras. Se estaban riendo por aquello, ignorando un poco las erecciones que ambos tenían ya, listas para lo que se prestara.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí, sobre tus flores favoritas?

—¿Qué lugar más romántico que este? —Se burló el rubio mientras sobaba con sus manos los muslos suaves de su amante, el cual permanecía sentado a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

Loki aprovechó su posición privilegiada e impulsó un poco su trasero hacia atrás, frotándose contra el gordo y largo pene de su marido. Thor mugió como las vacas de la tierra, esas que comían pasto.

El simple pensamiento hizo que el Dios de las Travesuras soltara una carcajada sonora. Thor, sintiéndose ofendido, replicó por medio de una nalgada que sorprendió al hechicero y lo dejó con cara de perplejidad por lo inusual del acto.

Fue el turno del rey de reírse. Y el de Loki de contraatacar inclinándose más hacia adelante y frotando su ranura contra el miembro de Thor. Quería que su marido enloqueciera hasta lograr que le rogara para que le permitiera metérselo de un tirón, algo que podía hacer gracias al lubricante natural que secretaba su ano.

Sólo en esos momentos era cuando Loki agradecía ser un jötun, ya que estos tenían el mismo tipo de sistema en su trasero que el que le permitía a su boca comer sin que los alimentos se fueran a sus pulmones y sí a su estómago, haciendo posible así que mediante su recto, pudiera defecar y a la vez, este se cerrara para tal función cuando percibía que estaba por recibir la semilla de su pareja en su interior.

El monarca ya no luchaba por ver quién se burlaba de quién, sino por ayudar a su consorte a mover sus caderas más rápido hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por medio de sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en sus muslos y cintura.

Para el punto en que la locura comenzaba a golpear a su puerta, Thor dobló sus rodillas hacia arriba y flexionó estas en dirección al culo de Loki. Si alguien los viera parecería que de alguna manera el Dios del Trueno estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento mientras su esposo estaba sentado encima de él. Exceptuando la parte en que estaban desnudos, claro.

El estafador resultó estafado, porque para ese momento Loki ya no pudo seguir tentando a su marido hasta su punto de quiebre, sin él perderse de paso. Así que sólo tomó la cabeza del pene de su esposo y lo introdujo en su anillo de músculos, los cuales que se abrieron gustosos para dejar pasar al intruso.

Aquellas paredes internas lo apretaron como siempre. Su humedad empapó el miembro de Thor y este al sentirse acogido empezó a arremeter una y otra vez contra el recto de su amado.

El otro, por su parte, no perdió tiempo en dejarse hacer, sino que cabalgó a su marido como si de un semental se tratara. Casi podía reír de lo ridículo que sería que Thor fuera un caballo y que así pudieran copular. Algo que un instante de lucidez, pensó que no sería una mala idea y decidió que practicaría el cambiar formas en otros más tarde.

Las entrañas de Loki palpitaban, parecía como si fueran estas las que bombearan sangre y no su corazón, de tan agitadas que estaban. Se abrían y cerraban, concentradas en ordeñar aquel falo que se empeñaba a su vez en golpear aquel punto escondido dentro de las mismas que lograra catalizar la catarsis de su propietario.

Era una pelea a muerte por ver quién acababa primero, ambos empeñados en estimular al otro en niveles desproporcionados: Loki sacando sonidos parecidos a los que hiciera un gato en plena faena y Thor jalando el pene blanco de su marido.

Los vellos púbicos del rubio le causaban cosquillas, que el menor, con el cuerpo tan estimulado como lo tenía, los asimilaba como caricias suaves dedicadas a su ano.

El rey apoyó una mano sobre el pasto y dándose impulso, se prendió de uno de los pezones rosados del otro y succionó todo lo que pudo. Su amante apenas pudo contener su orgasmo y cobró venganza, cerrando así su canal interno para aporrear el pene del mayor.

Este aulló y no pudo más que intentar embestir de nuevo causándole la molestia necesaria a su amado, para que este aflojara de nuevo aquel lugar íntimo y le permitiera accesar libremente.

Para este punto el Dios del Trueno ya estaba sentado completamente sobre la hierba y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ensartarse en su marido lo más profundo y rápido posible, mientras lo acercaba a su pecho para dotarlo de mimos.

Amaba a aquel hombre. El mismísimo Yggdrasil estaba consciente de ello y le pidió a las nornas en aquella ínfima fracción de segundo, que nunca lo apartaran del amor de su vida, porque estaba seguro que entonces los nueve reinos perecerían y él dejaría de ser el monarca que su gente tanto necesitaba.

Por su parte, el hechicero no podía más y pedía a quien fuera que lo escuchara que le diera más resistencia para aguantar los embates ya demasiado erráticos y rudos que su marido le propinaba o estaba seguro de que perdería.

¡Pero qué carajo!, pensó.

Así fue como decidió que le valía un reverendo pimiento perder en aquella ardua batalla y dejó que el éxtasis lo sacudiera desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última fibra de cabello que tenía en su cabeza.

Ni por un segundo dejó de repetir el nombre de su marido, incluso cuando su miembro comenzó a tornarse flácido y se relajó contra su pecho. Y tampoco paró de repetirlo, a la vez que le propinaba besos y caricias a su esposo para que este se viniera de la manera más amorosa posible que pudiera encontrar.

Y así sucedió cuando el orgasmo derribó las barreras del monarca y se derramó dentro de su querido y adorado consorte. Él también sin dejar de repetir su nombre ni una sola vez en todo el proceso.

Se recostaron unos minutos sobre aquel mismo lugar que había sido testigo de su momentáneo desfogue de dulzura y pasión. Abrazados, recuperaron el aliento y se permitieron dormitar un poco.

En realidad demasiado poco, pues cuando casi se pendían en sus ensoñaciones, una voz los sacó del mundo y de calor que sus cuerpos enredados, representaban para el otro.

—¡No es cierto!

Ambos se sentaron rápidamente, reconociendo la voz de Vali y sus pasos que se alejaban ya por donde habían llegado.

Loki se avergonzó de que su hijo los encontrara en una situación tan íntima. Una que él siempre había sido cuidadoso de no mostrarle, mientras que Thor no encontraba el porqué del disgusto de su vástago, si lo único que estaban haciendo en aquel sitio era demostrarse cuánto se querían.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que les dieron sus miembros agarrotados y se dirigieron rumbo a la sala de juntas en donde esperaban estuviera Vali, aguardando. Claro, no sin que antes el rey tomara de la mano a su consorte y casi lo obligara a pegarse a su cuerpo. Cosa que Loki no vio como algo pertinente y luchó por deshacer.

Al rubio le molestaba esa parte de su marido que lo limitaba tanto con respecto a mostrar su cariño. Era irritante y estúpido. Sí que podía entender el hecho de que le avergonzaran las muestras explícitas de arrumacos en frente de su hijo, pero no que no pudieran tener gestos pequeños el uno con el otro.

Empero, acabó aceptando aquello como siempre hacía con cualquiera de sus caprichos, y le soltó la mano, simplemente presentándose ante Vali de la manera regia que se suponía un par de monarcas debían mostrar.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la apenas elevada tarima que se encontraba al frente de la habitación, su hijo puso una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de sumisión, y dijo:

—¿Mandaron por mí, sus majestades?

Un nudo en la garganta se formó dentro del cuello de Loki. Aquello sólo era propio de los guerreros y sirvientes, no de un hijo con sus padres, y le dolió. Y lo hizo aún más cuando Thor simplemente le dirigió las palabras más formales del mundo:

—De pie, soldado. —Así como se le ordenó, el joven rubio cumplió y colocó su puño en el lado contrario a su corazón, viendo hacia ningún punto en específico en aras de mantener su papel de vasallo—. Vali, mi único descendiente y heredero, has sido un orgullo para la casa Burison durante décadas. Sin embargo hay algo que te aqueja con respecto a tu _dam _y todos en esta sala lo sabemos. Así pues, como tu soberano y padre, exijo saber qué pasa contigo.

La firmeza de sus palabras y el tono vehemente sólo efectuó en su bebé la misma reacción ambigua de últimamente, como si le diera igual o como si aquello no fuera de su interés, lo que hizo que el hechicero se angustiara aún más si era posible.

Estaba consciente de que aquel no era el modo más adecuado de tratar las cosas pero no podía estar en desacuerdo con Thor, sólo apoyarlo. Habían acordado que esa sería la forma en que educarían a su bebé en cuanto este estuvo entre sus brazos.

Loki sería justamente como Frigga había sido con Odín respecto a tales situaciones: observadora y callada, siempre como un pilar, firme al lado de su esposo y rey. Después ya intentaría acotar algo con respecto a Vali, siempre y cuando fuera necesario.

—Mi rey, mis intenciones no han sido las de molestar al consorte real, sólo he hecho lo que he creído mejor para mi persona, ¿hay algo de malo en ello?

El Dios de las Travesuras apartó la vista. No era eso lo que había querido expresar. No que lo estaban juzgando de alguna manera.

Únicamente deseaba que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo niño que buscaba abrazarlo y que si bien no era tan hablador, tan siquiera expresara sus inquietudes con él como antaño. Que lo buscara o que le pidiera entrenar juntos magia, sólo eso…

No. No sólo eso. Quería que lo acompañara al jardín, a las comitivas de los asilos, a las fiestas de guardar y a organizar aquellas que tenían tintes políticos. Amaba estar con su hijo pero quizá el error no estaba en Vali, sino en él al suponer que podía controlar a su bebé para que fuera como él quería.

Todo cambiaba y nada permanecía igual. Incluso su amor por Thor había evolucionado con los milenios, era sólo que… Aun no entendía el porqué de las miradas o la falta de ellas hacia él. Como si intentara evitarlo a toda costa.

Tampoco acababa de comprender por qué las escapadas de sus deberes en el palacio que antes disfrutaba tanto hacer en su compañía, ni qué era lo que hacía que ahora buscara casi cualquier pretexto para no compartir los banquetes con él, porque con Thor no era extraño no tenerlos.

—No seas irrespetuoso, Vali.

—No pretendía serlo tampoco, señor. —Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por el tono amargo en que casi había escupido las palabras.

Loki se quedó todavía más herido cuando en vez de dirigirle una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Thor por ser él quien había supuesto aquello, al que se la acabó lanzando fue a él. Aquellos mismos ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos lanzándole navajas a través de ellos.

¡Qué horror! ¡Qué giros daba la vida! Ahora entendía a Odín; entendía todo lo que debió haberlo hecho sentir su rechazo hacia él y su vista recriminatoria. También comprendía la impotencia de no saber cómo llegar a su hijo para borrar ese semblante que en aquel instante volvía a estar imperturbable.

Ahí fue cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba y medio temblaba con los puños apretados a sus constados. Si algo no podía permitir Thor era que se le hiciera daño de cualquier modo a su consorte, ni siquiera el niño malcriado que tenía enfrente.

—¡¿Cómo osas…

—¡Ya basta!

De la nada, una figura esbelta, envuelta en un vestido dorado de mangas largas y corte recto a los tobillos, se hizo presente frente a la familia real. Era Frigga, quien había decidido que ya no podía hacer más que esperar en una esquina y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, escondida bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Sabía que no debía interferir, como su amado esposo le había pedido que hiciera en lo que respectaba a sus hijos, pero es que se había dado cuenta de que el no hacerlo sólo alargaba más aquella situación que se podía resolver de una manera más rápida y concreta.

Gracias a todo aquel alboroto, ella también había llegado a varias conclusiones, unas que había tenido siempre en la punta de la lengua pero que por su educación y sus maneras, no había revelado a sus hijos creyendo que estos al ser mayores llegarían a las mismas conclusiones sin necesidad de que ella se los dijera.

Había estado muy equivocada.

—Esto es absurdo. —Calmadamente, dio unos pasos en dirección a su familia, quedando a un lado de su nieto y frente a sus hijos, o mejor dicho bajo ellos, puesto que ambos se encontraban en la cumbre de un pequeño montículo compuesto por tres escalones—. Nunca creí que fuera necesario estar aquí y ayudarles a aclararlo todo, pero ahora veo que eso no es sino la causa misma de los problemas.

—Madre, no interfieras… —le advirtió el monarca, involuntariamente dando un paso hacia delante, como para intimidarla, a lo que ella respondió subiendo dos peldaños de la escalera para encararlo.

—Me meto porque yo quiero Thor. Esta vez no seré quien ocupe el puesto de observadora ni tú el de juez.

Lo que siguió a la conversación fue un choque de poderes, manifestados en ambos pares de pupilas color celeste. Al final Thor no pudo más que apartar la vista y dar un paso atrás, como si con ello cediera a tal tontería.

Su madre siempre había sido como un río en calma, listo para reconfortar y sanar a todo el mundo; pero también podía ser un mar embravecido cuando había alguna vicisitud con sus seres amados, que era lo que ahora mismo acontecía.

—Vali tiene algo que decírles…

—Abuela… —interrumpió el joven que en todo aquel tiempo había permanecido callado y a la espera, al igual que su _dam_. El miedo apareció una vez más en sus gestos y renovó los temores del Dios del Engaño.

La mujer alzó una mano en el aire indicando silencio, el cual le precedió a la escena. Ella sólo bajo la escalinata y se apartó de los tres, dándoles la espalda. Pareciera como si estuviera tomando valor para decir sus siguientes palabras.

—Cometimos un error muy grave, su padre y yo. —Aquello dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes, pues cada uno sabía, al haberlo estudiado más de mil veces, que la realeza no se equivocaba, sólo no había logrado tener la perspectiva correcta—. Sé que esto les parecerá inaudito pero no lo es. El hecho de tener un cargo o un título tan grande como el que tenemos no quiere decir que no nos equivocamos y no una, sino muchas veces. Tampoco el que seamos padres indica que de alguna manera siempre vamos a saber más que nuestros hijos sólo por el hecho de que estos son más pequeños. —Frigga dio la vuelta para ver pausadamente a cada uno de sus hijos—. Mis niños, no intenten imitar las costumbres que su padre y yo manteníamos, estas no son las correctas. Creí que lo descubrirán gracias a todo lo que estas desencadenaron entre su padre, Loki y yo. Y volví a equivocarme.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Frigga sostuvo un encuentro con Loki, en el que ambos simplemente se medían. Como comprobando que el otro estaba en su sitio.

La mujer sabía que lo que estaba por decirle a Loki lo pondría al descubierto y que este odiaba tal cosa, pero era eso lo que quería erradicar en las relaciones que este mantenía con los otros dos.

—Cariño, tú te has equivocado tanto —susurró Frigga en vano, ya que el eco de la habitación elevó sus palabras por toda su extensión. Loki sólo apretó la mandíbula—. Has estado tan ocupado queriendo no decepcionar a Thor como consorte y a la vez tampoco fallarle a Vali como la madre que crees él necesita, que no te has dado cuenta de que tú no debes ser un puente entre ellos y cargar con ambos pesos. Eso fue lo que yo hice y mira cómo acabó todo. —Volteó a ver al rubio en esta ocasión, acercándose una vez más a este—. Y tú amor mío, has dejado sólo a Loki en una tarea que es de ambos, en un placer que es de ambos: educar a su hijo.

A este punto escucharon un sollozo ahogado que provino de la cabeza gacha de Vali, quien luchaba por reprimir sus lágrimas y por mantenerse oculto bajo su largo pelo rubio para que no vieran lo débil que estaba siendo; pese a ello, nada pudo hacer con sus hombros temblorosos y sus manos nerviosas que se pegaban a su pantalón involuntariamente.

Esto dejó frío a ambos Dioses que de repente sintieron una vergüenza tal, que no atinaron a encontrar como aliviar el dolor que parecía estar atosigando a su heredero.

Thor lo entendía demasiado bien, captaba lo que la reina madre había querido decir. Tal vez en su afán de imitar en todo a su padre, creyéndolo el hombre más sabio del mundo y una sombra que tenía que llenar, había intentado copiarlo en cada cosa que él había hecho.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Loki lo embargaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender qué podría haber hecho tan mal como para ser él el único al que su hijo le había reprochado por medio de hostilidad, sus acciones.

—Yo…, aunque intenté parecerme a ti en lo esencial, contrario a lo que crees, jamás traté de la misma manera en que tú lo hacías conmigo a Vali, precisamente para que no se convirtiera en alguien como yo.

—Exacto y eso fue lo que empeoró todo. —El consorte real torció el gesto y ya estaba abriendo la boca para replicar cuando Frigga eliminó la distancia entre ambos para acariciar su mejilla, y prosiguió—: Mi cielo, las muestras de cariño no son malas, ni las que pudieran demostrarse entre tu esposo y tú, ni las que pudieras dedicarle a tu hijo. Esto no lo hará un debilucho como tú actualmente te consideras.

Sentimientos encontrados afloraron en el pecho de Loki. Aquello era cierto. ¿Cómo podía criar a un niño si todavía él no acaba de reparar todo aquello que creía seguía descompuesto en su interior?

Era a él a quien había estado intentando reeducar, no a su bebé. Quería evitarle a Vali el dolor de ser una deshonra para Thor, como él pensaba lo había sido para Odín.

Creyendo que ayudaba a su vástago lo había orillado a crecer como alguien apartado y apático, en vez de ser aquel bebé cariñoso como en un principio él había nacido siendo.

Él lo había convertido en alguien así.

—Yo sólo quería…, sólo quería que tú…—La voz se le quebró a Vali cuando este había tomado valor para alzar sus ojos brillosos hacía su _dam_, unos que ya dejaban salir lágrimas junto a los jadeos suaves que el menor intentaba ahogar apretando su garganta con su mano derecha, en un gesto desesperado por guardar la compostura.

Loki también se quebró, pues en su hijo vio reflejado al niño perdido que todo el tiempo añoraba que su padre le diera un signo de su aprobación, del orgullo que sentía por él, del perdón que pudiera entregarle cada vez que cometiera un error. ¿Acaso alguna vez le había demostrado todo aquello a Vali?

Creía que sí, pero siempre había pensado que en sus asentimientos de cabeza, en darle más responsabilidades y cargos de importancia a su hijo, ya estaba demostrando cuanto lo apreciaba y lo quería.

"¡Oh por Bor, ¿qué le he hecho a mi bebé?!" pensó, recriminándose.

Sólo corrió y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Sólo lo besó en sus mejillas y le quitó la mano de su cuello para que dejara de lastimarse con tal de complacerlo en su absurda creencia de que eso era ser fuerte. Sólo se quedó ahí susurrándole cuanto lo amaba, lo orgullosos que estaba y cuanto lo sentía.

Thor contempló la escena, anonadado. Nunca pensó que algo así estuviera sucediendo en la relación que su hijo y consorte sostenían. Se sintió como un completo inútil por dejar que algo tan horrible estuviera minando la autoestima tanto de su vástago, como de su esposo.

No había notado las cadenas de incertidumbre e inseguridades que ambos iban arrastrando en todas aquellas décadas. Sólo se había dedicado a tomar los momentos amables que su amado le ofrecía con su hijo. Jamás había sido él quien enfrentara un problema con su vástago o que recogiera sus pedazos rotos después de una mala decisión.

Habían entendido todo mal.

—No te culpes tanto tampoco. Todos cometemos errores —le dijo su madre, parada a un costado suyo también con lágrimas en sus ojos por aquel reencuentro que estaba teniendo lugar en el suelo de la habitación, con Loki acunando a su niño querido —. Sólo no olvides esta lección. Así tu hijo se convertirá en el mejor hombre y rey que Asgard pudiera desear tener. Es un muchacho muy tierno y dulce, sólo deben volver a enseñarle a expresarse.

El monarca asintió y dando dos zancadas, se arrodilló en el piso y envolvió a su familia en un fuerte abrazo. Él también pidió perdón y lloró, porque de alguna forma necesitaba demostrarle a su hijo y esposo cuanto lo sentía por haberlos dejado de lado para preservar el legado y poderío de su padre.

—Me encanta disparar con el arco y la flecha. —Se sorbió la nariz Vali con un pedazo del traje de su padre, que el propio Loki le había ofrecido— Sé que no es tan honorable como la espada, pero me encanta.

—Oh mi vida, no importa —le susurró su _dam_ apoyando la frente en la de suya y frotando su nariz con la de él—. Si eso te gusta, no importa.

—Claro que no, después de todo jamás en la historia de Asgard ha habido un rey arquero—Enterró su padre el mentón en su pelo rubio, dándole besos en esa parte de su anatomía y raspándolo con su barba al hacerlo—. Quizá ya sea hora de innovar un tanto nuestras costumbres.

Los tres se sonrieron después de separarse y quedar cada uno sentado al costado del otro. Ambos padres franqueando por cada lado a su vástago y ayudándose a ponerse de pie el uno al otro.

—Pienso que hace un buen día para ir de picnic, ¿no creen? —acotó Frigga, devolviéndoles a la realidad y al mismo tiempo, recordándoles sobre su presencia— Después de todo, es un día para celebrar.

—Gracias mamá —dijeron ambos Dioses al unísono, recibiendo una sonrisa brillante en respuesta.

—Vali, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirle a tus padres?

El chico tragó saliva y esto desconcertó de nueva cuenta a sus progenitores que habían creído que lo más impactante ya había pasado entre ellos.

—Sólo, sólo prométanme que esto no cambiará nada y…, que me seguirán queriendo —Al escuchar un contundente "sí" de parte de ambos y sentir la mano de su _dam_ acariciarle la nuca, a la vez que la de su padre lo hacía con el hombro, decidió que podía confiar en ambos—. Bueno es que…, yo puedo sentir ciertas auras de "amor" o "cariño" que la gente se tiene…—Los dioses se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, ¿quizá su hijo era el Dios del Amor o algo así?— Y de alguna manera creo…, _sé_ que mi _dam_ lleva a mi hermanito en su vientre.

—Felicidades a ambos, ahora la familia real será más grande.

En un acto reflejo Loki llevó sus manos a su vientre y Thor posó su mirada allí mismo. Así que ahora tendrían un nuevo bebé.

El regocijo y la felicidad inundó los corazones de sus padres, los cuales se lo demostraron ya sin temor alguno, sonriéndose al mismo tiempo que se atraían el uno al otro en un beso profundo, uno que a Vali le dio pena presenciar, volteando a ver un muro que le pareció interesante de repente.

Frigga suspiró aliviada porque al fin todo se supiera entre ellos y por un momento se permitió desear que su amado esposo estuviera también ahí para completar el cuadro. Quizá en el próximo siglo despertara, aun no perdía la esperanza.

"Si tan sólo nosotros también hubiéramos tenido esta platica en el suelo, llena de lágrimas y disculpas con nuestros pequeños, quizá todo habría sido diferente".

Fue rápido como todo quedó listo para que la familia real tuviera su día de campo en los jardines más amplios de palacio, y cómo el rey delegó por ese día al completo sus responsabilidades al Gran Ministro. No quería perderse nada esta vez.

Esta vez, todo sería diferente.

…

**¡Gracias por leer! Ahí les va un dato curioso que descubrí mientras escribía el fic (lo juro, no lo sabía antes de decidir el nombre del hijo de Thor y Loki): según la mitología nórdica, Vali era el dios de los arqueros y de la luz eterna. Por esta razón, su mes en el calendario noruego se designa con la señal del arco y se le denomina Liosberi, el portador de luz. Ya que se sitúa entre mediados de enero y de febrero, los primeros cristianos le dedicaron este mes a San Valentín, que también era un diestro arquero y se decía que, al igual que Vali, era el heraldo de días más brillantes, despertador de sentimientos tiernos y el patrono de todos los amantes.**


End file.
